


The Best Cure For A Bad Flu

by knights-and-musketeers (periken)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis the kitten, Bonding, Caring Porthos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Modern, Needy kitten, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sick Character, sick!aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periken/pseuds/knights-and-musketeers
Summary: Porthos isn't home. Neither is Athos. Aramis only had a headache at first, but it soon escalates into a fever and at that point all Aramis wants is his two lovers by his side.





	

The slow ascend of the elevator is enough to make Aramis feel dizzy already. His head aches and throbs to the extent which feels like someone has placed a pan to both sides of his head and banging on them repeatedly.

After what seems like ages, the elevator dings - signaling its arrival and Aramis huffs a quiet "finally" under his breath as he quickly steps out and heads down the hall to their apartment room.

He fumbles with the lock for a moment before it clicks and he swings the door open, hanging up his coat before crashing on the couch.

Aramis groans in vexation, bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, hoping it'll bring some relief. It works briefly but it's effects soon wear out when the pain overcomes the placed pressure.

The odd silence of the room just caught up with Aramis and wondered why it was since usually Porthos would have been calling him as soon as he'd step through the door. He pauses for a moment and groans again.

He forgot. Porthos is still at work, staying a bit overtime to watch after some of the kids who needed to wait for their running late parents at the taekwondo dojo. Aramis had initially been there to help out with lessons, but left afterwards to go run some errands for Athos at the bookstore.

It wasn't until he was making his way back home that the headaches started to roll in.

Aramis shivers, his body feeling like a freezer but his head heating up like an oven. There's a contemplation on whether he should grab a blanket or ice pack.

He doesn't make any effort to move and get either item, choosing to remain on the couch until Porthos or Athos got home. That's all he needs right now. 

\----------

Porthos locks up the building and walks over to his parked car. He sits in the driver seat for a moment, huffing out a lethargic sigh from the long day's work. Pulling out his phone, he sends a quick text to Aramis, letting him know he's on his way home. He starts the engine, backs out of the parking lot and heads home, looking forward to seeing his little kitten soon.

\----------

"I'm home 'Mis," he announces as he closes the door behind him, hanging up his bag and coat.

"You hungry? I ca-," he stops in his tracks, smiling at the sight of his lover asleep sprawled across the couch.

He quietly walks over and sits by his head, gently brushing away the bangs obstructing his face. The smile on Porthos' face diminishes when he notices a gleam of sweat across Aramis' forehead and his face flush. His cheeks are warm to the touch and he's shivering slightly.

Grabbing a cool towel from the kitchen, he wipes away the sweat before letting it rest on Aramis' forehead.

Porthos crosses his legs on the couch, forming a little makeshift pillow and lifts Aramis' head into his lap.

He stirs a little and then lets out a little whimper. The man seems confused initially but gives a little smile when he lifts his head up to him, the bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm sick," he croaks along with a sniffle.

Porthos chuckles, "I can tell kit'en," he says, rubbing his arm gently.

"How were the kids?" Aramis inquires.

"They were fine. No need to worry. Who's not fine right now is you," Porthos states, tucking some of the messy hair behind his ear.

"Lets get you into the bath, clean ya up before puttin' you in bed," he slowly lifts Aramis' head up but the man whines and grabs his arm.

"No... I don't want to move. Stay here with me..." he drawls, snuggling himself more into Porthos' lap.

"A bath will help a lot with those sinuses and fever. I promise I'll be right beside you," he reassures.

Aramis contemplates for a moment before letting out a sigh in defeat, knowing Porthos is always right when it comes to caring for his sickness. "Fine... carry me, please?" he pleads innocently.

Porthos laughs as he slides himself out from under him and lifts him up gently. "You're a needy yet adorable little kit'en," he chuckles, making his way to the bathroom with Aramis in his arms.

\----------

Sitting in a hot bath really did help banish the coldness that chilled his body. The headache has dulled as well but his sinuses still suffers.

Porthos had made him some chicken noodle soup earlier, which was phenomenal since he hadn't eaten since this morning. Then came time for him to take the cold medicine and it ruined the taste in his mouth with its medicine-like taste. He whined about its nasty taste and Porthos had no choice but to make Aramis some more chicken noodle soup. 

Now he's laying atop of Porthos on the couch, his head resting on Porthos' chest and an arm wrapped around his body. Aramis feels his insides warm up even more. Not with sickness but with comfort. His presence always brings him relief. The love and care Porthos puts into tending him is done out of the pureness of his heart and being held by him, all snuggled up in his arms is the best cure for a bad flu, in Aramis' opinion. Porthos put on the movie Elf despite it not being Christmas. It's one of Aramis' favourite movies and he knows it always brings a good laugh out of him.

"I love this part," he says along with a small chuckle at the scene of when Buddy awkwardly asks Jovie on a date.

"Reminds me of how endearingly awkward you were on our first date," Porthos replies with a grin.

Aramis feels his cheeks grow warm in embarrassment and buries his face. "I was shy, okay?" he says, his words muffled. "You were just so handsome and that made my mind lose coherency."

Now it was Porthos' turn to blush. "Don't worry, I felt the same way 'hat day," he admits.

It takes a second before Aramis realises what he'd said. He raises his head up and looks at him with his mouth slightly agape. "I... I didn't mean to reveal that," he says coyly, re-directing his gaze.

Porthos leans up and locks lips with him - kissing him gently yet passionately.

Aramis is taken aback from the sudden move, but nonetheless returns the kiss, enjoying the feel of Porthos' lips on his. It lasted all too short though when Porthos breaks away.

"You're gonna get sick now..." Aramis comments in concern despite how badly he wanted to kiss Porthos again.

"You know I'm like immune to getting sick. Remember when you and Athos both had 'hat terrible flu?"

Aramis chuckles, "You were running around like a nurse."

"I never knew Athos would be just as needy as you..." he huffs. "But I got some great photos of you two snugglin' together when Athos got all cheeky," he adds, giving Aramis a little wink.

"Why don't I remember this?" he questions as he tries to recollect the memory.

"You two never remember anythin' you've said while with a high fever," he replies with a laugh.

Aramis' line goes into a thin line, thinking of all the embarrassing things he could have possibly revealed without even knowing.

"Don't worry. You didn't say anythin' bad," he reassures, seeing his worry. He gives him another kiss - this time a little longer.

Aramis smiles, crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. He plants a kiss on Porthos' nose before resting his head back down.

"I'm sleepy now..." Aramis mumbles.

"Your mood changes quickly," he quips. "Get some rest, mon ami. I'll be right here," Porthos rubs his hand gently up and down the small of his back.

The man nods and shuffles a little, re-adjusting his head into a better position before dosing off to the sound of Porthos' light humming.

\----------

As Athos approaches the door, he can already hear the television on. From the brief few seconds upon hearing the sound, he knew exactly what it was playing.

Athos rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a sigh. Elf is a Christmas movie which should be watched during Christmas Athos always says to Aramis. Yet he still watches it at any time of the year.

"Do you have no other movie to watch Aramis?" Athos drawls in irritation as he enters. When he's met with silence, Athos turns his gaze, seeing the illuminating glow of the television shining onto two figures lying on the couch.

Upon closer inspection, it's Aramis lying asleep atop of Porthos, his fists are bundled in Porthos' cardigan and the latter has an arm draped across Aramis' back.

"Always begs us to watch this darn movie yet every time he falls asleep before the end," he mutters quietly to himself.

Shutting off the television, Athos heads to the bedroom to grab a blanket for the two, knowing they won't be willing to move to the bed any time soon.

He drapes the large blanket over top of them but as he was letting go, his hand brushes across Aramis' cheek.

He stops and gently places the back of his hand on Aramis' face, able to feel the warm heat present on his forehead. He grows concerned, unsure of where the fever came from. The man shuffles a little and Athos quickly removes his hand, fearing he might have woke him.

As he shows no sign of waking, Athos lets out a sigh of relief and heads towards their bedroom, not wanting to create any further disturbances.

Athos almost yelps when a hand latches onto his wrist, prompting him to spin on his heels towards the source.

Aramis is looking up at him through half-lidded eyes and his lips pursed. "Stay Athos..." he pleads. "I want you here too," his voice cracks a little and he lets out a sniffle.

There's no use fighting Aramis when he's sick. He gets needy and demands to be held at all times. Not that Athos doesn't enjoy doing so but he can't do much in this scenario.

He glances over them seeing there's little room left on the couch, definitely not enough to fit another man. "I'll stay, but I won't be able to join you on the couch," he kneels down and sits against the base of the sofa - turning his wrist so Aramis' hand is wrapped in his palm.

"There's lots of room left, what are you talkin' about..?" Porthos' sudden voice from behind makes Athos nearly jump out of his skin.

Athos raises a brow at Porthos, not amused at having been scared twice already. "Where's this extra room you speak of?"

Porthos raises an arm up to the large sofa cushions, throws two of them across the room and scooches himself, with Aramis still on top, over to the back of the sofa. "Right 'ere," Porthos grins, patting the newly made empty space.

Athos scoffs, "You'll be picking those up in the morning," he chides playfully as he slides in, pulling the blanket up over them.

Aramis giggles but goes into a small coughing fit. Both Athos and Porthos pat him gently, their concern for his health returning again as evident in their expressions.

"I'm okay," Aramis assures as the fit comes to a stop.

"You still had a fever when I got home," Athos argues. Porthos' hand immediately goes to Aramis' forehead to verify and the light grunt shows he unsatisfied with the results.

"Just stay with me and I'll get better tomorrow," Aramis whines childishly. "Please? I only want you two."

There's a short silence before Athos lets out an acquiescing sigh. "You can't predict a guarantee on the condition of your health tomorrow," he voices before leaning forward, giving Aramis a quick kiss on the lips.

"But the former we can guarantee," Porthos chimes in before getting his own chance to give Aramis a peck.

Aramis feels his insides grow all bubbly with joy and smiles widely at them. "I love you," he whispers.

"Who? Me or 'im?" Porthos quips, pointing from himself to Athos.

"Both of you," Aramis replies endearingly, leaning over to give his two lovers a returning kiss.


End file.
